Monochrome
by Seraphic Wings
Summary: [Yaoi Y/Y] It is a known fact that Yugi shares his body with a spirit of a pharaoh- but what if the roles were reversed? What if, instead, Yugi was the spirit that was released when the young Pharaoh solves the Millenium puzzle?


Monochrome

Prologue 1/?

By: Seraphic Wings

Standard Disclaimers apply.

Warnings: Miniscule amount of angst, future yaoi, possible character ooc-ness, plot holes galore, grammatical errors, and slight vulgarity.

Summary: [Yaoi Y/Y] It is a known fact that Yugi shares his body with a spirit of a pharaoh- but what if the roles were reversed? What if, instead, Yugi was the spirit that was released when the young pharaoh solves the Millenium puzzle?

A.N.: Hello everyone! Well, I've decided to try my hand at another Yaoi fic. It's been a while since I've last written a fic (nearly half a year) [and this isn't including my latest Y x YY fic], so my writing's gotten a bit…rusty. Hopefully it'll be all right, though. Anyway, on with the fic.

~*~*~*

No one ignored the Pharaoh.

No one disobeyed the Pharaoh.

No one stood up to the Pharaoh.

No one questioned the Pharaoh.

Those were the rules.

Apparently, the spirit who stood before him had never heard of them.

Yami growled loudly at the apparition before him. He had a headache that was steadily escalating to unbearable proportions, and it didn't help any that there was now a bleary-eyed, translucent **_thing_** standing before him! One minute he had snapped a puzzle piece together and the next, there was a blinding white light. The light gradually evanesced, however, and in its place was a pellucid, scrawny-looking boy who looked undoubtedly like himself! 

Now, the Pharaoh was not a crude person, in any respects, - in fact, he was quite the opposite- but he was in a particularly foul mood at the moment. Consequently, when he had retired to his chambers, he had thrown the puzzle that he had never been able to solve to the floor in a fit of rage. The result? A spirit who, by Ra, looked just as confused as himself.

"Who- no, _what_ the hell are you?"

The spirit seemed unfazed by his tone of voice, however, and continued to stare at his hands as if in shock. Clenching and unclenching them, he glanced at them as if the simple act was something to be astonished by.

"Answer me!"

When the entity failed to respond, the pharaoh growled and purposely strode toward the mystical being in an act of hostility. How _dare_ this _thing _ignore the Pharaoh of Egypt! His hand shot out like a bullet in an attempt to shove the apparition before him into the wall. Expecting the frail looking thing to be sandwiched between him and the wall, he was surprised when his hand passed right through the spirit's chest. Moments later, he felt himself descend towards the floor in an unbearably slow yet quick fashion.

It was then that the spirit seemed to take note of him. It craned its neck around, and it's mouth morphed into an "O." It reached its hand out to grab him by the arm, but like the Pharaoh, it's attempt failed and it's hand swept right through him.

And the Pharaoh fell to the ground in a heap.

~*~*~*

"Saa… The time has come."

A figure clothed in darkness slightly grinned, twiddling slender fingers in anticipation. The robes it wore were dark shadows that clung to the figure's sinewy frame in clusters of velvety waves. A hood that was carefully arranged concealed cold, ruthless violet eyes, and only a few tresses of dark silk were not obscured. There was also another shine from his body piece that was something akin to armor. 

"Oh, you mean he's been released?"

The personage nodded to a similarly dressed companion. "The stage is set; now, all we need are," the figure trailed off, then thrust its arm out and then swept it around its environment, "…the characters."

Two men appeared out of nowhere and respectively kneeled at the clothed figure's feet. Faces void of exultance and gaiety looked up in slight astonishment. "You summoned us, Master?"

"It is time. From now on, everything that you do will impact the future. I only advise you to choose your paths wisely. Do _not_ blind yourselves or your judgement with jealousy."

One of the men smiled, a gleam of happiness finding its way into his chocolate-colored yes. "Finally," he whispered, "a fair chance to win _him_ over."
    
    Another chance…
    ~*~*~*
    The spirit gasped, almost crying out loud when his hand had passed through the man's arm. He looked down at himself. He was translucent! There was something terribly wrong…

The figure on the ground snarled in contempt, grinding his teeth together. He swirled around and glared at the still gaping apparition. Oh, no, he didn't care if this _thing_ was a deity, **_no one_** disrespected the Pharaoh and lived. He stood up and gnarled, readying himself to pounce. The entity just stared at him in utter bewilderment, his stance one of a guileless person. The Pharaoh's anger rose and he charged. But once again, he flew past and _through _the spirit rather than _into _the accursed thing. And once more, he fell to the ground unceremoniously. The spirit scampered to his side to help. Miffed, he got up again and swung his fist at one of the spirit's cheek. It passed through, and he stumbled.

Yami turned angrily. "What the _hell_ are you?"

The specter seemed speechless. It opened its mouth to speak, but nothing other than a hollow sound came out.

His eyes flashed dangerously. "Answer me," he demanded. 

Mouth still opening and closing like a carp fish, the spirit seemed absolutely clueless.

"Who are you?"

"I-I don't know," the spirit said slowly, as if it were not even sure of what it was saying. What language was this? How did he know how to speak it?

The Pharaoh suddenly felt apprehensive. "What do you take me for, a fool?"

"I-I really don't know," the words came out in a whisper.

"You speak mendaciously. Tell me who you are now, or by Ra, I will return you to wherever you came from." The man backed away slowly and picked up the puzzle lying on the ground.

The spirit looked fretful. "Oh, please don't do that! I really don't know who I am or why I'm here!"

"Liar!"

"N-No!"

"Tell me now!" He waved the puzzle threateningly.
    
    "I don't know!" He used his arms to shield him, tears coming unbidden to his eyes. "Please don't send me back! It's so dark and lonely in there!"

Despite the situation, the Pharaoh felt himself arch an eyebrow. "What?"

"D-Don't," he cried piteously.

The Pharaoh sighed in annoyance, eyeing the trembling figure warily. "I'm tired and I don't want to deal with this anymore. Either you tell me now who you are, or I send you back. Tell me. _Now_."

The spirit wailed and murmured a simple, "I don't remember…"

"Then I have no choice but to send you back." Although the words themselves were sympathetic, the tone in which they were spoken suggested otherwise. 

The apparition cried out, "Why are you doing this? Stop! Please stop!" 

Yami took the puzzle and held it to the crying spirit, not one shred of pity apparent in his blood red eyes. "Return," he said solemnly, and soon, there was another white light that was so bright he had to shut his eyes. 

When his eyelids fluttered open, the spirit was gone.

His visage in the Pharaoh's mind, however, was not.

~*~*~*

A.N.: Aww… Poor spirit… He'll eventually have a name, however, though it's not too hard to guess what it'll be. ^__^ My sincere apologies if Yami seems a tad bit too… aggressive and hot-headed. I wanted to go for the cold "I-don't-give-a-…-about-anyone" attitude. Well, I know that I failed at that attempt. And the "mysterious" people? Yeah, not so mysterious are they? I probably gave them away. *shrugs* It's pretty obvious who they are… well one of them. Ack, I'm starting to ramble. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for taking the time to read this crappy fic! (Yeah, I know, nothing to be proud of. ^_^;)


End file.
